official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Memphis, Texas
Memphis is a city in and the county seat of Hall County, Texas. The population of the city is 2,290. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 55.41% White (1,269) 36.42% Hispanic or Latino (834) 7.29% Black or African American (167) 0.87% Other (20) 30.7% (703) of Memphis residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Memphis has very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.54 murders a year. Pokemon See the Hall County page for more info. Fun facts * In September 2013, a federal suit was filed by Laura Dutton, alleging that the cities of Estelline and Memphis, former Officer Jayson Fry and Memphis Police Chief Chris Jolly violated her Fourth Amendment rights against illegal search and seizure when she was arrested November 28, 2012, in Estelline on a felony money-laundering charge, seizing more than $29,000 from her pickup and keeping $1,400 of her cash. The city of Estelline maintained no written records of past searches or seizures, yet traffic fines and forfeitures made up more than 89% of its gross revenues in fiscal year 2012. The cities and the officers denied her claims, but in July 2014, the city of Estelline and Hall County authorities settled with Dutton for $77,500. * Memphis is home to the Annual Traditional Bowhunters 3D target competition and Annual Country Club Memorial Day Tournament. The 3D competition is a group of targets set up along the plainsman archery club course. Bowhunters compete against each other scoring points for accuracy. This competition is held on the first weekend in May. The Country Club holds an annual golf tournament on Memorial Day. * The city started in 1889, when J. C. Montgomery purchased land for a townsite north of Salisbury on the Fort Worth and Denver City Railway. This land had been previously owned by W. H. Robertson, who had a dugout near Parker Creek. Montgomery and Robertson, with Rev. J. W. Brice and T. J. Woods, Jr., of Dallas, formed a townsite company and presented a plat early in January 1890. P. M. Kelly opened a law office. A rooming house (later the Memphis Hotel), a general store, a drugstore, and several residences were soon erected. For a time, the new town was without a name. Several suggestions were submitted to federal postal authorities, but with negative results. Finally, as the story goes, Reverend Brice, while in Austin, happened to see a letter addressed by accident to Memphis, Texas, rather than Tennessee, with the notation "no such town in Texas". The name was submitted and accepted, and a post office was established on September 12, 1890, with Robertson as postmaster. * Memphis doesn't have a lot to offer. It has a Love's truck stop with a Sonic Drive-In, Subway, a municipal airport, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, Travelodge, Budget Inn, a sports complex, a few public battle fields, a country club, a farm supply, a lumber and hardware place, and not much else. Category:Texas Cities